Some Mistakes, Are Good Mistakes
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: Randy gets beat up by Hunter, Stacy takes care of him, Hunter is found in a very uncomfortable situation. It's RandyStacy, but has some slash.


Some Mistakes Are Good Mistakes 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

Warning: Involves comedic slash. If you are totally disgusted and allergic to slash DO NOT CONTINUE! GO BACK NOW! I am not responsible for any side affects this fic may bring, which includes well, stuff…

Randy felt his swollen lip. He looked at his finger and saw the trace of blood on it. Sure, Hunter apologized, over and over (He was quite sick of it now), but still, he kept beating him after he realized he made a mistake. Guess, Hunter thought more about making it look believable, then the safety of his co-worker.

The knock on the door made Randy groan. He was annoyed and this knock had been Hunter, who had already come by three times to check on him. He was going to hurt Hunter if he didn't just go away already. He sighed and opened the door.

"Hunter what did I- Stacy?" Randy was confused when he saw the tall blond standing in front of him with an ice pack and a first aid kit.

"Hey Orton, I just thought since you refused to get patched up at the arena, I could patch you up now." Stacy suggested. Randy liked that suggestion. Anyway Stacy looked prepared for the job. She was wearing a nurse's outfit. The kind that you would get on Halloween or for a costume party.

Randy stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door and followed Stacy who had sat on the bed. She gave him an ice pack.

"Now that should bring down the swelling on your… Well lip, forehead and eye." Stacy said looking at the various places which were swollen, courtesy of Hunter Herst-Helmsley. Stacy kind of expected him to be here taking care of Randy, but after all those rumors that were spread that night where Randy and Batista were forced to share a room, and those forbidden stories about Hunter and Shawn, she thought that Randy wouldn't dare let a man, let alone Hunter, stay with him alone in his room. He didn't want those 'Randy's gay', rumors to start up again.

Not that he had anything against gay people, it was just that Randy didn't like to be put in the position where, whenever he went to take a shower in the guys locker room, the guys who were already in there would scatter out of the showers like a bunch of mice that had just been discovered.

At least, that's what Matt Hardy, told Lita who told her. The fact that she didn't hang out with too many guys or hang out around the guys locker room like some divas did, she kind of usually got the news of things like that, last.

Randy looked really hurt. He had already gone to the hospital, she could tell because he had a few stitches under his left eye, while the ice pack had now been on the right.

"I look bad don't I?" Randy asked. Stacy laughed a little.

"Not… Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Now that it's cleaned up anyway. You still have a lot of swelling and you look like you're in pain." Stacy answered. Randy nodded.

"That's because I am in pain. I feel like my back is on the verge of just snapping." Stacy got behind him and begun to massage his shoulders.

"Does that feel any better?" She asked. Randy nodded. She had nice hands, very nice hands. They were soft too. Like she used some kind of special lotion for them or something, he had to ask her what she used, not that he was so much into cosmetics and stuff like that. He remembered that time that when John Cena, Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson decided it would be funny to use Torrie's make-up and make Randy look, "Pretty". Stacy was also involved though, she had lent Torrie some of her more colorful make-up, which apparently she never used. Randy couldn't believe that Stacy even owned that kind of make-up.

"That feels great Stacy…" Randy moaned as Stacy put on a little more pressure. He had such muscular arms. Stacy just needed an excuse to have him take off his shirt, just so she could see his well formed abs.

"Um, hey I wanna check the bruises on your chest and back, so you might wanna take off your shirt." Stacy said beginning to help him. Randy took off his shirt, but Stacy couldn't see his abs so well while he was sitting. "And can you stand up too? And flex a little?"

"What does this have to do with checking my bruises? Wait I don't even have bruises there!" Randy said as Stacy felt his abs. Stacy shrugged.

"Well you never know Randy; it's always good to check." Stacy said smiling nervously. Randy rolled his eyes. Stacy knew he wasn't buying this for a second. He put his arms down.

"Stacy if you wanted to see my sexy abs, all you had to do was ask. I mean you don't have to make up schemes to see my sexy body. I know I'm just irresistible." The thing that kind of sickened Stacy was that he was dead serious about it. She really disliked guys that flattered themselves as much as Randy did. She rolled her eyes.

"Sexy? Is that what you call that?" Stacy asked.

"Hey you wanted to look." Randy smirked. It was his cocky smirk too. Stacy hated that smirk because that made his previous statement true. That he was irresistible.

"I've seen better." Stacy said going back to her first aid kit.

"Like who? Andrew? The human steroid Scott?" Randy asked. "I mean what _natural_ muscles have you seen that look this good, or if it's even possible, better?"

"Quit inflating your own ego, it's so unattractive." Stacy said packing up her kit.

"Then what is attractive?" Randy asked sitting next to her, the cocky smirk still on his face. He was slowly moving closer to her. The smirk slowly fading ready to kiss her.

"I have to go, and do something else." Stacy got up, but Randy ran to the door and blocked her from leaving.

"No! I mean, I didn't mean to freak you out." Randy gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please stay?"

Stacy smirked. "No, I have to go…" She said with her back turned to him, so he couldn't see her smirk.

"Please Stacy, I'm sorry… Really. Don't leave!" Randy dropped to his knees and grabbed her leg. "I don't wanna be alone!"

"If you don't wanna be alone why don't you call Hunter, or better yet Batista? You two seem to like each other a lot." Stacy turned to Randy and he saw her smirk.

"Oh, you're eeeeviiiiillll!" Randy said glaring at her.

"I know!" Stacy said shaking Randy off her leg. Stacy walked back over to the bed. "So what do you want me to stay for?"

"I don't know, company, someone to talk to, play cards, sing, dance, sex…"

"What?" Stacy asked interrupting him.

"Mex, like uh, Mexican food!" Randy didn't even know that he had said sex.

"Hm, I'm not hungry; I'm in the mood for dessert." Stacy said smiling.

"Well, we could call room service, have them bring up some ice cream and legs, I mean head, I mean red!" Randy panicked. Stacy burst out laughing.

"God Randy if you wanted me so bad…" Stacy said flipping the script. Randy laughed.

"Psh-shaw! I don't want you!" Randy said still laughing. Stacy shrugged and stripped off the nurse's outfit she had on, to reveal a lacy bra and thong.

"Still don't want me?" Stacy asked. Randy closed his eyes tight.

"I can't see you, so nope! Don't want ya!" Stacy laughed. He was trying way too hard.

"Alright, so if you know I just went over to ya know some other single guy's room right now you wouldn't mind right?" Stacy asked heading towards the door.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! OK I GIVE UP!" Randy yelled. Stacy turned and smiled.

"Say you want me… On your knees." She said sweetly. Randy had no idea how evil Stacy could be, especially to someone that was as injured as he was!

But, Randy got on his knees. "Stacy I want you. Now, right now."

Stacy smiled and Randy got off his knees and pushed her down on the bed and began to make-out with her passionately.

Meanwhile…

Hunter still felt kind of bad about injuring Randy… Maybe he should go check on him? Hunter left his hotel room and went towards the elevator, and happened to see Batista and Ric there.

"Hey, you guys going out to a club or something?" Hunter asked.

"No, just going to apologize to Randy, we were also apart of the beating anyway…" Batista said, giving an explanation.

"And where are _you_ going?" Ric asked.

"Up to Randy's to apologize. Again." Hunter mumbled.

"Well we might as well all go up together."

And in Randy's room…

Now they were having passionate sex in Randy's bed. He didn't care that he was injured, and hurting. This was one of the best nights of Randy's life! He had to remember to thank Hunter when he saw him.

With Hunter, Batista, and Ric…

The three got off the elevator and headed towards Randy's room.

"Now watch out for flying objects, and he's probably going to yell at us… Or me," Hunter said. He opened the door and all three of the guys, Randy and Stacy, just froze. Hunter then finally made a move. "Never, err, never mind…"

Randy looked up as the door closed. He then ran toward the door and opened it. "Hey Hunter!"

Hunter turned around to see the naked young superstar running towards him. He hugged him tightly, which was a little disturbing.

"Thank you so much for tonight, I mean it hurt, but now I realize that with you, it's always gonna hurt because you rather have it look good on tape, then have it feel, hell it doesn't matter because I got laid!" Randy let go of Hunter and ran back to his room.

"God, I never want that to happen again." Hunter then turned to see a wide eyed Matt Hardy, Lita, Victoria, and a snickering Jericho.

"So, you made it up to Randy, Hunter? When are _we _gonna get to see the tape?" Jericho asked.

"Never, ever, again."


End file.
